Welcome Home
by Kolourz
Summary: Luka is forced to move in with Gakupo, who is caring and nice - but amazingly annoying. Can't she just realize that's how he shows his love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, loyal fans and subscribers! It is I, Kolourz / Ariel / Arryhul (if you're Haley), with a Vocaloid fanfiction that I've had brewing in my waste of space called a skull for a few weeks. And before you ask, no, it is not a songfic - it is not titled after the song Welcome Home. It is named that because... well, read it. Find out.

Enjoy. -- Kolo

---

Did she _really_ have to move in with _him?_

Then again, she had no choice.

Luka sighed and looked up toward the small house before her, a few bags of luggage in tow. She could no longer live with her good friend Miku after Kaito had taken the only spare room, Len and Rin were hassles to take care of, and she really didn't want to share living space with Meiko. But that only left one person who would welcome her in.

Gakupo.

She could barely stand him at all. He was very traditional, stern yet laid-back, and a generally lax man - if you could call him a man, he was barely even past twenty years old. Although around her, he seemed to perk up and fix any flaw he could find on himself, from his robes looking crooked to his long purple hair looking slightly off. Sure, he was amazingly nice to her, but he was also... what was the word?

Oh yeah. Annoying.

Any time she visited he would act as proper as he could, checking up on her from time to time, and occasionally striking up a conversation that died within seconds. He'd happily do anything for her, and would even interrupt her private time on her old laptop (which he broke during another visit, causing her to get a small desktop computer as a replacement) just so he 'wouldn't have to watch her be so lonely'.

But she couldn't do anything about that now. Her bed, desk, computer and armoire had already been moved into the spare room in his house (a traditional Japanese home on the edge of town, floored only with tatami mats and with sliding doors for entrances), and all she had to do now was step inside, put away her clothes, and just admit that this would be her new home.

With a small sigh, Luka dropped her shoulders and began the walk up the cobblestone walkway to the front door, brushing some of her stray pink hair out of her blue-gray eyes. As soon as she started up the steps to the front door, it slid open, revealing a tall man with long, indigo-purple hair, dark blue eyes, and a purple, blue and white samurai-like outfit.

"Hey, Luka," Gakupo said softly, a smile tracing his lips, "it's about time you got here. Welcome home." He stepped aside casually to let her inside, even taking one of her bags from her to lighten her load. "Your room is on the right side of the hallway, across from mine. I even put everything up for you when the movers came here earlier."

"I know, I know," Luka replied quickly, rushing off to her room - which was easy, with Gakupo's house only having four rooms. She plopped her bags onto her bed and sighed tiredly, almost not noticing Gakupo follow her to set another bag on her bed. "...Listen," she said flatly, turning to him, "Could I have a minute to myself? I, well, I need to put up my clothes. Then I'll take a nap or something. So please don't come in without knocking, okay?"

Gakupo nodded and smiled, "Alright, if you say so. Just find me and tell me when you're hungry or whatever, and I'll fix something for you." He stepped towards the door to her room and looked over his shoulder, "The bathroom is on your right from here. If you need me, I'll be either in my room or out, so call my cell phone, 'kay? You know my number."

As she watched him leave and slide the door shut behind himself, Luka sighed once more as she quickly set to work putting up her wardrobe. All she wanted to do was sleep - the move had made her exhausted, and maybe if she woke up at the right time, Gakupo would have already made her food and she wouldn't have to go and embarrass herself by asking him.

To tell the truth, Luka was amazingly flattered whenever Gakupo had confessed his love for her a month or two back. Yes, she would pretend to ignore him and what he said, disregarding it as just him being a caring, hopeless romantic, but she really wouldn't mind befriending him. After all, he seemed nice. He was attentive and smart, and even rather attractive --

_What the hell are you thinking?_ Luka asked herself. She quickly brushed off her thoughts on Gakupo as she finished placing all of her clothes, and she set her now-empty bags into her small closet. _There,_ she thought, setting her hands on her hips, _now all I need to do is plug up my computer and lie down for a while..._

After looking all over her room for an electrical outlet - which she only found two of - she quickly turned her computer on and set it into sleep mode. She herself needed rest, badly. A nap wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, Gakupo had said he wouldn't wake her up. He'd probably keep true to his word.

Luka flickered her eyes open and glanced at her bed side clock - seven at night? Had she really slept for two hours? She yawned and shifted in her spot. She needed the sleep anyways, having stayed up half the previous night packing away clothing.

Looking down, she noticed something heavy covering her, which was odd. She hadn't covered herself with a blanket for her nap, but clearly someone had. That someone being obvious - the blanket was a rich, dark purple color.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked back at her bedside, noticing a small mug sitting on her desk filled with hot tea. She grabbed it tiredly and took a small sip before a white piece of paper fluttered down from the side of the cup and into her lap.

_Dear Luka,_ the note read, _I am sorry that I walked in without knocking. You looked cold, so I brought you one of my blankets. Also, I thought you would like some tea after your nap to wake you up. Dinner should be ready by the time you wake up, so you won't need to worry about that. Sincerely yours, Kamui Gakupo._

Luka sighed and blushed slightly, shutting her eyes and setting the note back on her desk. Yes, he had gone against her word, but would she get angry with him about it? Probably not. This was only something small. Rising from her bed, Luka stretched her arms and walked out into the hallway that connected her room with the main room of the house.

At the far end of the room was Gakupo, with slightly rolled up sleeves as he set a small dish at a table. "Oh, hey Luka," he said, looking up to her and smiling, "You're up just in time. I just finished cooking for us. I tried to make it really good, too, but if it sucks, I'll still understand. I'm not a good cook."

A small smile grew on Luka's face. "You know, you're kinda annoying sometimes," she mused to him as she walked over to the table, "but thanks for the blanket, tea and such, Gakupo. I appreciate it."

Gakupo almost seemed to radiate happiness as he sat down across from her, the insult seemingly flying over his head. "It's nothing," he said cheerfully, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "If you need any more help or anything in general, you're free to ask me."

"Okay, then. I'll keep that in mind," Luka mused at him before she began to eat. Yes, he was an annoying, slightly nosy person with a knack for overdoing things, but he was also immensely caring and very, very kind - maybe even protective.

_I'll deal with you..._ Luka thought, looking up at him, ..._I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

It was six o' clock the next morning.

Luka had spent the rest of her night in her room, organizing things and checking to see if everything on her computer was intact and if she could get an internet connection on the edge of town. That was one of the few things that she did during her free time - work on the computer, and if she was bored enough, she would code a single page on repeat for an hour or so.

Although she was tired - six hours of sleep was not enough at all - she rose from her bed and yawned, stretching out her arms and scratching at her long, pink hair. Still in her pajamas, she tiredly stood up and walked out of her room, noticing as she looked across the hall that Gakupo was not in his room at all.

Rubbing her eyes, Luka stumbled down the hallway and looked into the main room, a combination of a living room and a kitchen. Again, he was not there. She knew that he wouldn't have left so early in the morning without informing her about it, even if she didn't really care. That's just the sort of person Gakupo was.

Looking to her left, she noticed that a large door to the backyard was wide open, the open air flowing inside from the small, secluded area - which consisted of a little grassy area, a few small conifers, and a miniature pond. On the porch coming off of the house was Gakupo, still in some sleeping clothes, his hair undone and falling to the floor. He was sitting down and calmly turned away from the house, watching the sun rise.

Luka tilted her head in confusion. He was already up this early in the morning? Just to watch the sun rise? She slowly walked over to him and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey..." she began before yawning, "Why're you up so early, Gakupo?"

"Good morning, Luka!" Gakupo said, turning to her and smiling. "Me? I'm just up to watch the sun rise. If I get up early enough and have nothing to do, I just come out here and watch the sky," he explained, grabbing a small hold of the legs to her pajamas. "Why don't you watch it with me? I'd like the company."

"Sure..." Luka mumbled, blinking her eyes a few times. She plopped down onto the floor next to him, leaning forward slightly as if she was about to fall asleep again. "I didn't sleep much last night... So I'm kinda... well..."

Gakupo chuckled to himself, "Tired?" He wrapped an arm around her to steady her, helping to pull her back up from her slump. "You know, I could always make some breakfast for you or something to help you wake up. Would you like that?"

Luka groaned, shaking her head. "I just..." she began, her thoughts still blurry since she was tired, "...I need... I should go for a shower..." she finally mumbled out before slumping forward yet again.

"I think that maybe you shouldn't stay up so late on the computer, Luka," Gakupo advised her. He stood up and moved behind her to help pick her up, "You need your sleep. But if you insist on a shower, I'll help you get there since you feel so bad." A small bit of worry was in his voice as he gently slipped his hands under her arms to pick her up.

Blinking her eyes a few times, Luka snapped back into full conscienceness. She quickly squirmed our of his arms, blushing, and stepped away from him slightly, "N-No!" she squeaked out, rubbing her arms and looking at him, embarrassed, "I-I mean, I appreciate the help, but I can get into the shower just fine by myself." She nodded her head quickly and forced out a laugh, "S-so, um, don't worry about that, okay?"

Gakupo dropped his arms to his sides, confused. "But you just said that you needed a shower, you looked bad so I just wanted to help..." He sighed slightly, dropping his shoulders dejectedly, "I'm sorry, Luka. I was just trying to help you out, with you being new here and all... But I understand it, so don't worry."

Luka looked at him for a minute couriosly, "You don't have to apologize, Gakupo. I told you that I appreciate the help, okay? It should be me telling you to not worry." She smiled sweetly and patted his shoulder, "Don't be so down."

"O-okay..." Gakupo replied, blushing from her touch. He turned toward the door to his home, "Why don't I make you breakfast while you shower? That is, if that's what you want..." He rubbed at his dark blue eyes slightly and turned back to her, a small smile still on his face, "And I guess you can take a shower... but if you ask me, your hair looks just fine right now. It looks nice."

Nodding, Luka turned back to the house and grabbed the door with one of her hands, "Thank you very much, but I still feel like I need to clean up." She began to walk inside, pausing and turning to him after a few steps, "And yeah, I'd like breakfast. Thanks."

"Then I'll get right on that!" Gakupo declared, stepping inside as well. He slid the door shut behind himself and began to walk off to his own room, "After I get dressed, I'd be happy to make you something. It should be ready by the time you're all clean." With that, he quickly closed his own door.

Luka blushed as she kept heading to the bathroom. _He's acting like I'm royalty or something..._ she thought to herself. _He seemed so sad when I told him to stop... he is way, way too nice to me._ A small blush crept onto her face one more, _Although he is very, very sweet... Oh, shut up, Luka. You're being retardedly sentimental._

Gakupo sighed. He was dressed, to an extent - his hair was up in a lazy ponytail and he had wrapped himself in a simple, black, white and purple house robe with nothing underneath other than underwear - but then again, he was still tired. _That doesn't matter..._ he thought as he finish his cooking, setting it down on the small table in the kitchen, _I don't want to make another bad impression with Luka... I don't want her to keep hating me._

Hearing a small shuffling noise, Gakupo looked up to see Luka, stepping out of her room in fresh clothes, her cotton-candy pink hair still wet from her shower. "Ah, there you are!" he said cheerily, moving away from the table and over to her, "I just finished the food, so you're happy to eat anytime."

"Thank you," Luka said quietly. She bit her bottom lip and looked away nervously, "...A-and thanks for the hospitality, Gakupo. I really do appreciate it, like I already said..." She attempted to smile as she looked back up at the purple-haired man, "I mean, you're treating me like I'm some sort of princess, in my opinion. Getting me all this food and helping me around and being so watchful..."

"It's the least I can do for you," Gakupo responded, relieved. _She likes it! _he told himself as his emotions flipped over to complete joy, _This is amazing! I wonder if she at least thinks of me as a friend or something like that... even with that, I'd be happy._ "Oi, Luka?" he quipped in after a brief silence, "Are you... well..."

Luka looked at him quizzicaly, tilting her head slightly. "Am I... what? If you have something to say, spit it out." She laughed a little, "C'mon. You've already told me the whole, big 'I love you so much, Luka, do you like me back' thing. This can't be that much of a secret as that one was."

"B-but, Luka, don't you love me?" he said quickly. He blushed - _That was supposed to be kept quiet..._ - and frowned slightly, looking at her with a stern expression. "...Listen. I'm sorry about that last question," he said, shaking his head a little, "it slipped out and sounded wrong. What I meant was, do you see me as a friend or just, well, a roomate?"

"I-I don't know..." Luka said, walking over to the table in the kitchen and sitting down. _He meant that love question..._ she mulled to herself, _that's what he was thinking about._ She frowned a little, _Poor guy... all he thinks about is me..._ "I suppose I think of you as a friend. I know and respect you well enough to call you one."

Gakupo followed suit, his face a bright red as he sat down across from her. _W-what if she thinks I'm obsessive or something, as doesn't like me anymore? What if she's lying to make me happy?_ "Luka," he mused softly, "do you really think of me like that? Even if I'm annoying like you said I was yesterday?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Luka blinked, "Granted, you're annoying. But you're really, really swee -- well, caring. And I like that." She looked at him again and smiled calmly, "And don't worry. If I say something, it's the truth."

Yet again, Gakupo was hit with a small wave of happiness when he heard this. He quickly nodded and thanked her, his blush fading as he shook the topic away and began to eat.

_Maybe I can get a relationship out of this..._ he thought, _Luka seems like she needs someone to care about her a lot..._

_I wouldn't mind being that someone at all._


End file.
